Mailap
by lovemeartless
Summary: Isang maiksing tagpo sa agahan nina Inglatera (England) at Pransya (France) na may kasamang lutong-bahay na croissants, onion soup, at yogurt na may sariwang prutas. May nakakaumay na FLUFF at kaunting ANGST. Babala: FrUK / UKFr na temang YAOI. At hindi ako magaling sa komedya. Yun lang, merci beaucoup.


"**Mailap"**

Isang umaga nang gumising si Inglatera…

Amoy ng masarap na pagkaing niluluto at halimuyak ng bagong pitas na bulaklak ang bumati sa kanya. Sa maliit na mesa sa gilid ng kanyang kama, doon nagisnan ang mga nasabing bulaklak na madali niyang nakilalang nagmula sa kanyang hardin: may mga _i__ris, tulip, anemone_ at mga rosas sa isang plorerang alam niyang hindi sa kanya.

Hindi ugali ni Inglaterra na umupa ng tagapagluto, at mas lalong hindi niya ugaling mamitas ng bulaklak sa kanyang hardin at ilagay ito sa mga plorera para gawing palamuti sa kanyang looban. Kaya naman batid na niyang ang mga ganitong palatandaan ay iilan lamang sa nakagawian niyang pagpapahiwatig na napapagtanto nanaman ng kanyang kapitbahay na Bansang si Pransya na siya ay dalawin— siguro ang mas angkop na sabihin ay '_manghimasok_', sa halip na 'dumalaw', sa simpleng kadahilanan na hindi rin ugali ni Pransya na magpaalam bago pumunta. Bukod pa roon, gaano man siya kaagap, walang palyang nakakapasok si Pransya sa bahay niya, sa hindi maipaliwanag at misteryosong dahilan. Matagal nang nangyayari ito kung kaya't matagal na ring nagsawa si Inglatera sa kakapagalit at kakataboy sa Pranses. Tanggap na niyang masyadong '_at home_' ang nasabing Bansa sa bahay niya, at wala na ngang epekto kahit sigawan at awayin pa niya ito (kung minsan ay parang ikinatutuwa pa nga ni Pransya iyon), kaya nawalan na ng gana si Inglatera na magpagalit pa. Matapos ang ilang daang taon na kakaulit-ulit, kahit sino ay magsasawa.

Humikab siya at dahan-dahang bumangon para maghilamos, magsipilyo at magtanggal ng pajama. Makalipas ang ilang minuto, nakapagpalit na siya ng pambahay, at nakaramdam ng kalam ng sikmura dahil sa napakasarap na amoy ng pagkain na nagmumula sa sariling kusina na bihira niya lang malanghap. Anumang pagsisikap niya sa pagluluto, hindi niya mapantayan ang kakayahan ni Pransya sa kusina; isang kakayahan na hinahangaan sa buong mundo. Gayun pa man, ayaw niyang makasanayan na ipinagluluto siya ng Pranses dahil ayaw niyang lumaki pa lalo ang ulo ng mayabang na Bansa. Pero ng kalaunan, hindi na rin niya magawang umangal dahil tiyan niya ang nasusunod lalo na sa sa mga pagkakataong ganito na gutom na gutom siya.

Mahinahon siyang bumaba at umupo sa hapag-kainan. Habang pababa pa lang narinig na niyang malakas na kumakanta sa salitang Pranses ang isa, at napakunot-noo siya.

"_Bonjour Angleterre~!_" Bati agad ni Pransya nang marinig niya itong parating; nagmadali siyang sumalubong para humalik sa pisngi ni Inglatera bago bumalik sa nilulutong pagkain. Tulad ng dati, nakaipit ng ribbon ang kanyang –lalo pang humahabang— buhok (lalo tuloy siyang nagmumukhang babae), at suot-suot ang apron ni Inglatera na siya din ang nagregalo noong Pasko. Pinasadya pa niya ang pagawa dito at maliwanag na nakaburda sa harap ng apron ang: "999" at "112", na siyang emergency numbers ng Fire Department ng London (ni minsan hindi ito isinuot ni Arthur sa pagluluto, at balak pa nga sana niyang sunugin iyon). Maingat na humigop ng sabaw ang Pranses mula sa sandok na hawak upang matikman kung tama na ang timpla ng nilulutong _clear_ _onion soup_, bago muling nagsalita:

"Konti na lang_ mon cher_, matatapos nang maluto ang paborito mong espesyal na _croissants de français _na punong-puno ng pagmamahal ni Kuya!"

"_France_, ilang beses ko bang sasabihin sa iyo na hindi puwedeng pitasin ang mga bulaklak sa hardin ko." Inaantok pang ani ni Inglatera sabay bulong ng '_ang kulit mo talaga…'_. Para na siyang sirang plakang paulit-ulit sa kakapaalala at kahit siya mismo ay natutulileng na. Hindi niya mawari kung bakit pa siya nagaabala gayung memoryado na rin niya ang isasagot ng kasama dito…

"_Angleterre~_! Ang mga bulaklak ay malalanta rin lang, hindi ka ba nanghihinayang? Nang diligan ko kanina nakita kong ganap na ang pamumukadkad ng iilan doon kaya naman naisip kong pitasin ang pinakamagaganda para ihandog sa'yo. Mas masaya ang mga bulaklak na pinagmamasdan sila dito sa loob imbes na malanta na lang silang walang nakakakita sa labas hindi ba?"

"Sinong may sabing walang nakakakita…" Inis na bulong ni Inglatera, at sa normal na boses nagtanong, "Kanina ka pa nandito, at nagdilig ka pa?"

"Oui~!"

"Binunot mo din ba yung mga ligaw na damo?" Kung minsan pakiramdam ni Inglatera na daig pa niya ang may asawa dahil kay Pransya. Malugod namang tanggap ni Pransya ang pagganap sa nasabing papel…

"Yung maliliit na bagong tubo pa lang? Hayaan mo muna. Mas madaling magbunot ng mga ligaw na damo kung mas malaki sila kaya bukas ko na gagawin iyon."

"_At balak mo pang pumunta dito ulit bukas?_"

Nakangiting tumango lang ang Bansang Pranses, at nagtaktak ng konting pampalasa sa sabaw na niluluto.

Kahit sabihin niyang huwag na ito pumunta hindi din naman siya pakikinggan kaya binigyan na lang niya ng '_evil eye_' ang likod ng kapwa Bansa, kahit hindi naman ito nakatingin at masaya pa ngang kumekembot at kumakanta habang ipinagpatuloy ang paghahanda ng almusal.

Gustong-gusto man sawayin ni Inglatera sa pagkanta (at pagkembot), kabisado na rin niya ang isasagot nito, kaya hindi na lang siya umimik. Sa katunayan, nakarecord na sa utak niya ang palaging sinasagot ni Pransya, at naririnig niya pa ng malinaw ang boses nitong sinasabing…

'_Angleterre~! __Hindi sasarap ang pagkain kapag hindi ka masaya sa pagluluto nito! Palaging napakasarap ng pagkaing ihinahain ko sa iyo dahil buong puso akong sumasayaw at kumakanta sa tuwing ihinahanda ko iyon!_'

"Mabuti pa ngang ikasal na tayo sa lagay na ito para maging pormal na… Kahit anong gawin ko hindi rin kita matakasan; daig ko pa ang pinikot nito." Bulong ni Inglatera ng nakakunot pa rin ang noo.

Biglang pinatay ni Pransya ang apoy sa kalan at humarap sa kanya ng seryoso ang mukha. Nagkatinginan sila ng ilang segundo ng walang sinasabi. Kahit parang may gustong sabihin si Pransya ay walang lumabas na mga salita at pareho silang nagmistulang mga pipi… bago tumunog ang _timer_ ng _oven _at tumalikod uli si Pransya para buksan ito at hanguin ang mga bagong lutong _croissant_.

"Handa na_ cher~_, perperkto ang pagkakagawa ko, tulad ng dati!" Masayang wika niya matapos kagatan ang isa.

Patuloy lang siyang pinagmasdan ni Inglatera. Kahit alam niyang nag-iinit at namumula na ang mga pisngi niya hindi niya pa rin matanggal ang mga mata niya sa likod ng animo'y kaibigan at matalik na kaaway. Biglang sumagi sa isipan niyang hindi lang mga pagkaing niluluto ni Pransya ang masarap kainin sa kusina niya ngayon… siguro mas gutom pa siya sa inakala…

Tumulong na lamang siya sa paghain sa hapag-kainan at pagkatapos ay umupo sila sa magkabilaang banda ng mesang nakaharap sa isa't-isa, at sabay na nagbigay ng pasasalamat. Makalipas ang ilang minutong tahimik silang kumakain…

"Nanaginip ako…" nakangiting kwento ni Pransya. "…na mga mortal tayo at malayang nagsasama…"

"At ganitong-ganito din ang buhay natin…" pahulang singit ni Inglatera na kunwari'y nababagot.

"_Oui…_" Mataimtim na sagot naman ni Pransya, sabay tawa. "Mas madalas nga lang tayong magkasama kaya mas madalas din magtalo. Tapos hindi ka na masyadong nangangayayat dahil palagi kitang ipinagluluto; Atsaka natural na mas mapula ang mga pisngi mo— hindi na gaanong maputla— at nabawasan din ang mga kulubot mo sa noo dahil mas madalas ka raw ngumingiti…"

Nanliit ang mga mata ni Inglatera habang kagat-kagat ang bagong lutong _croissant_. Hindi niya natiis na hindi magkomento, "Sinasabi mo bang hindi ako malusog, masyado akong maputla at hindi ako masaya…? At…" Sabay hawak niya sa kanyang noo. "…wala akong kulubot sa noo no!"

Tumawa lang ulit si Pransya at habang medyo namumugto ang mga mata ay nagpatuloy sa paglalahad, "Ang buong akala ko nga ay magiging mas mabait at mas matamis ang pakikitungo mo sa akin kung naging mga mortal tayo, pero… wala kang ipinagbago, ganitong-ganito ka pa rin… Kaya napaisip ako…"

Natigilan si Inglatera. Hindi niya alam kung bakit bigla siyang kinakabahan sa takbo ng usapan. Hindi niya rin malaman kung didibdibin ba niya ito o hindi. Nanahimik na lang siya pero nang mailang na sa tagal ng katahimikan sa pagitan nila, hindi niya napigilang itanong, "Napaisip ka ng ano?"

"Wala." Tugon ni Pransya ng may malaking ngiti na medyo pilit sa elegante nitong mukha. "Napakasaya ko lang…"

"Ang gulo mong kausap. Hindi talaga kita maintindihan kung minsan…"

"Ikaw din naman eh. Kaya nga bagay tayo sa isa't-isa."

"Ang swerte ko naman… Ang ibig ko lang sabihin ay bakit kahit sinabi mong masaya ka, mukha ka pa ring malungkot?"

Kumurap ng ilang beses si Pransya at binaling ang tingin paibaba sa sariling pinggan na halos wala pang bawas ang pagkain, "Ganun ba?"

"Siguro may ginawa akong hindi maganda sa panaginip mo na ayaw mo lang sabihin… sinungaling ka kasi."

"Wala!" Dali-daling sagot ng Bansang Pranses. "Wala, maliban sa masaya ka… at…"

"At ano nga?" Mainip na pilit ni Inglatera.

"Sinabi mo sa aking… _mahal mo ako_… kahit panaginip lang yun naniwala naman ako… Kaya masayang-masaya ako pero…" Napabugtong-hininga siya bago magpatuloy, "…medyo malungkot din siguro kasi nga sa panaginip ko lang iyon narinig…" Pag angat ni Pransiya ng ulo niya nakatitig sa kanya si Inglatera na para bang gusto na siyang batukan nito. "O bakit?"

"Kung magsalita ka, parang namatay na ako at hindi mo na maririnig iyon kahit kailan. Hindi naman malaking bagay pero masyado mong sineseryoso…"

"Kasi ang _cute_ mo sa panaginip ko… pero pag gising ko hindi na masyado."

"Sira ka talaga."

"Malamang. Kasi ikaw pa ang napili ng puso kong ibigin… isang tulad mong bayolente at saksakan ng pakipot. May pagka-masokista nga siguro ako."

"Kung madami kang reklamo, bakit hindi ka pumili ng iba? Madami namang nagkakandarapa sa iyo 'di ba?"

"Hindi ko naman mababago ang nararamdaman ko, kahit ayaw ko sa isang napakamacho ng kilay na daig pa ang babae kung magpakipot. Ikaw ang karma ko, matagal ko nang natanggap iyon…"

"Patas lang tayo dahil ayaw ko rin naman sa isang malanding palakang may balbas na tulad mo."

"Pero mahal mo ako, hindi ba Arthur?"

"Ano sa palagay mo?"

Muli silang nagkatinginan mula sa magkabilaang pwesto nila sa mesa. At sa tuwing nagkakatapat ang mga mata nilang bughaw at luntian, nawawalan ng saysay ang mga salita at ano mang pagdududa; bumibilis ang kabog ng mga dibdib nila at nalilimutan nilang hindi umiikot ang buong mundo sa kanilang dalawa lamang… Kung minsan, wala din namang masama doon…

_Ang mahibang nang dahil sa pag-ibig…_

"Kahit ayaw ko, iniibig kita _Angleterre_. Para sa akin, ikaw ang Bansa ng Romansa— at hindi ko alam kung bakit— bakit ang lahat sa iyo ay gusto kong angkinin. Sa puso at isipan ko, wala nang ibang mas makapagbibigay ng kabuuan sa buhay ko… Sa tagal kong nabubuhay bilang Bansa ng Pag-ibig, kahit kailan hindi ko pa naramdaman ito para kanino man. Kaya minsan tuloy naiisip ko na… _baka kinulam mo ako para makapaghiganti._"

"Sa totoo lang naisip ko nang gawin iyon noon pa, pero sa kasawiang palad, hindi ako eksperto sa pangungulam. Kung kaya ko sanang gawin iyon, matagal ko nang kinulam ang Pangulo. At kung totoong kinulam nga kita, dapat alam ko din kung kailan mo balak magpunta dito at titiyakin kong hindi mo ako madadatnan."

"Kung sa bagay, may punto ka doon… Napakalambing mo talaga_ mon amour._"

"_Francis… mahal din kita._"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Pransya, napahinga ng malalim at nanahimik ng ilang minuto. Malakas ang tibok ng puso niya at kulay-rosas ang mga pisngi. Si Inglatera naman ay nagpatuloy sa pagkain ng almusal niya; sumubo ng mushroom omelete, humigop ng _onion soup_ at kumagat sa pangalawa na niyang croissant. Inisip niyang kung minsan ay napakababaw ni Pransya, mistulang bata na madaling patawanin at paiyakin… at siguro nga ito ang dahilan kaya labis niya itong kinagigiliwan…

"Ganun na ganun ang pagkasabi mo sa panaginip ko… Siguro isa din itong panaginip…"

"Ayan ka nanaman. Gusto mo pitikin kita sa noo para malaman natin?"

"Hindi na, salamat." Mabilis na tugon ni Pransya, sabay ngisi. "Masarap ba, Arthur?"

"Puwede na." Ngumunguyang sagot ni Inglatera. Sa ilang subo at lunok ay naubos na niya ang nasa harapan: isang mangkok ng _onion soup_, _mushroom omelete_; dalawang _croissant_ na may _butter_ at _strawberry jam_; at _yogurt _na may sariwang prutas na _kiwi, peaches at blueberries_.

"_Angleterre_, ulitin mo nga ang sinabi mo_._"

"_Pwede na._"

"Hindi iyon. Yung nauna doon."

"_Francis…_" Bungad ni Inglatera habang masinsinang nakatingin sa mga bughaw na mata ni Pransya na tila nagniningning na parang mga bituwin sa langit sa pagkasabik.

"…gusto ko pa ng pagkain…"

Sa laki ng ngiti ni Pransya, napangiti na rin si Inglatera… At kung may nakarinig, siguradong mahahawa sa tawanang sumunod.

_**Merci, pour la fabrication de mes rêves une réalité, Arthur…**_

* * *

**End Notes:**

{ 01/26~01/27/2013 }  
{ edited: 01/28/2013 }

**Merci, pour la fabrication de mes rêves une réalité **–Ibig sabihin: '_thank you for making my dreams come true_'. Wala itong katumbas sa Filipinong may kaparehong 'double meaning'.

I wanted to experiment with FrUK in Filipino, and this came out. I unexpectedly had fun with it (which in turn makes me feel weird). Sorry if they ended up being sappy though. Please don't kill me! Just really wanted to see how it'd turn out (thankfully not as awful as I expected. And no, I've never seen the Filipino-dubbed version.)

{ edited: 02/18/2013 } Special squishies to my beta reader Shroom-kun. *u* Also, the old title kept bugging me so I revised it. ~much luff~ Marie


End file.
